farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Abatap
I'm getting better at making the pages for the wiki but it is always good that you look over them as i create them. - Cr33p3rb00m thnx about the grass, can you edit anything on the titanium edition page im thinkin about getting it, but i want to know what alls in i thanksJohn Deere Eby (talk) 16:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) John Deere Eby do u know of u can use a big forklift to load a cultivator or sprayer onto a lowloader trailer? John Deere Eby (talk) 17:40, November 11, 2013 (UTC) how many liters per hectare for grass? *I currently can't give you an answer here, but if you are collecting grass to use it on the biogas plant, I highly recommend you to go with chaffing corn instead because it has a much bigger yield. Abatap (talk) 06:05, November 12, 2013 (UTC) do u know anything about the cat fleet pack do u know anything about the cat fleet pack?John Deere Eby (talk) 17:17, November 12, 2013 (UTC) http://www.modhoster.com/mods/cat-fleet[[User:John Deere Eby|John Deere Eby]] (talk) 17:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) kJohn Deere Eby (talk) 17:41, November 12, 2013 (UTC) can u figure out the working widths for the slurry tanks and the manure spreders?John Deere Eby (talk) 17:18, November 20, 2013 (UTC) waht bout the slurry tank in titaniumJohn Deere Eby (talk) 17:30, November 21, 2013 (UTC) what does the 12/22 mean fro the slurry tank? John Deere Eby (talk) 17:36, November 21, 2013 (UTC) how many rows does the grimme maxtron/tectron cover?John Deere Eby (talk) 17:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) where's the best places to sell all the crops( place that pays the highest)John Deere Eby (talk) 17:57, December 9, 2013 (UTC) are you the leader of this wiki? I think you should be. Robot_Rover Cyborg Crusaders 01:41, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not a leader. Our leader Mads Svenstrup Josiassen seems to be long gone. Maybe he will be back when FS15 comes out. : Abatap (talk) 03:25, August 15, 2014 (UTC) you should be an admin, but unfortunately there is no one to promote you. Robot_Rover Cyborg Crusaders 00:57, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :It is still possible through making a request on a special wiki but you have to meet certain requirements for them to promote you. :http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Farming_Simulator_Wiki?t=20131219060219 :Abatap (talk) 03:47, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Editing Hey Abatap, from what I've seen in the recent activity, you seem to be the only user who's still active here. Lately I've been looking for a small wiki like this one where I could help out, and (hopefully) help in boosting overall activity. But seeing as though you're pretty much running the site, I didn't want to make any major edits without your consent. I'm sure there's no issues with just cleaning up the articles, but I was looking around and it appears as though all the pages could stand to be reorganized, which is a pretty big change. Really, my plan would just be to categorize all of the articles according to the version of Farming Simulator they're about, then create some templates to standardize them all, and I'd probably end making some more changes along the way. These kind of edits can change the look of a wiki a pretty big hurry, although it's almost always for the better. I just wanted to run all of this by you before I'd do anything. - Drewlzoo 12:45, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :Hello again, it's been a couple days since I left you my last message, so I just wanted to give you an update. With already having six versions of the game, and a seventh to be released soon, I thought it would be okay to go ahead and begin adding categories to equipment pages for the version they're available in. So something like the Linder Geotrac 94, which is available in both the 2013 and 2014 versions, I've added both categories "2013" and "2014". I think this is pretty important in order to prepare for the 2015 version, while still having information on older versions. This kind of organizing can be pretty difficult, but it's very possible to do it well, so I'll do my best. Also, I've started working on a format for articles at User:Drew1200/Krone Emsland. Feel free to criticize or change it however you want. Sorry if it feels like some new guy is just coming in and trying to change the whole wiki. :P I just love working with small wikis like this that have so much potential, and just need a little tiny bit of help. I really don't want it to feel like I'm trying to take over the wiki, so please give me any advice or criticism you have. :) - Drewlzoo 16:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hey Abatap, I think it's about time I proposed this. I don't think it's really necessary to say that this wiki could really benefit from an active admin, and I know you're aware of Wikia's adoption program. I'd really like to do a co-adoption, if you're up for it. I've done solo-adoptions and co-adoptions before, and the co-adoption strategy is typically way more successful. So just leave me a message with your thoughts, and hopefully we can have adopted this wiki by the end of the week. :) - Drewlzoo 15:14, October 15, 2014 (UTC) *Well I've actually tried to adopt the wiki once but they wanted me to make a blog post about it here and all that fuss which I think not really worth it. Apart from us not being able to delete pages, I can't really see a purpose of being an admin here. You should try asking User:Drew1200 about this stuff. Abatap (talk) 18:00, October 15, 2014 (UTC) **Wait, ask who? :P I hadn't noticed your adoption request before, now I see what you mean. Right now, you and I seem to be the only people who contribute at all (aside from anons). If there's only two of us, talk page messages should suffice, but we should probably create a blog just in case someone else joins. I'm willing to write a quick blog about it with your approval, and I doubt it'll be much fuss since there's nobody else here. If you're willing to make another attempt, I'm all for it. - Drewlzoo 18:34, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ***Didn't realize it was you because your signature link says Drewlzoo but liks to Drew1200. So make the blog post then I'll comment on it or something then you can submit your proposal for adoption. 02:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ****Ah, yeah, a lot of people get that mixed up. The "lzoo" is supposed to look a bit like a "1200", but apparently it doesn't too much. I'd change it, except I've had it for five years now, so I'm a bit hesitant. :P I'll write the blog tomorrow, thanks for the help. - Drewlzoo 03:30, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Contact Hey, would you happen to have an email, or even a social network or something where I'd be able to contact you? There's some stuff I'd like to talk about that I wouldn't be comfortable saying publicly. - Drewlzoo 12:00, October 18, 2014 (UTC)